


Ocean Desire

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rivain, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: A busca incansável de Hawke para retornar à sua amada Capitã Isabela.Pós Dragon Age Inquisition.
 
***Contém cenas de sexo lésbico, se não gosta, não leia.***
Disclaimer: A série de jogos do universo Dragon Age e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.





	

         Após a morte de Corypheus (finalmente!), havia chegado minha hora de voltar para casa e quando eu digo “casa”, eu não me refiro a Hightown em Kirkwall, embora vocês provavelmente tenham pensado nisso.

         Meu lar é onde minha Capitã me levar, o horizonte, acho que já sabem de quem estou falando.Eu havia passado meses tentando encontrar os rastros de Isabela, Capitã Isabela agora, ela tem um chapéu enorme e faz questão de mostrá-lo a todos, assim como seu enorme navio, roubado de Castillon em uma de nossas últimas aventuras em Kirkwall.

         A Inquisitor Lavellan e sua Lady Josephine Montilyet, fizeram a gentileza de me dar uma carona até a cidade de Llomerryn em Rivain e depois seguiram viagem até Antiva.

         Apesar de eu estar coberta por uma capa preta encapuzada com o símbolo da inquisição, ainda assim chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas, as poucas que ainda estavam sóbrias ali.Andei pelas ruas pedregosas até encontrar uma taverna a beira-mar, se havia um lugar onde encontraria Isabela seria ali.

         A cidade de Llomerryn se assemelhava a Lowtown em Kirkwall, prostitutas gemendo em becos, uma mistura de alcatrão, álcool e maresia no ar, piratas, traficantes e todo tipo de criminosos apostando o dinheiro de seus saques em jogos de cartas.

         As únicas diferenças é que as ruas eram menos sujas e caóticas e o mar...Isabela devia ficar sem fôlego ao admirar as ondas turquesas batendo contra as muretas de pedra do cais.Eu tinha quase total certeza de que a encontraria por ali em algum lugar, afinal, ela ainda precisava de uma tripulação e que lugar seria melhor do que Llomerryn em sua terra natal?

         Assim que adentrei o bar, alguns rostos se viraram para me encarar, ouvi alguns cochichos e tive medo de ter minha identidade descoberta, isso arruinaria minha surpresa, mas logo todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo antes.

         Bardos tocavam animadamente, algumas pessoas dançavam de um modo sensual que eu nunca havia visto antes, exclamações, cochichos e conversas entusiasmadas por todo lado.O cheiro de álcool, alcatrão e sexo impregnava o lugar.

         Apoiei-me na beirada do balcão, um homem de olhos verdes e longos cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo e uma barba trançada, com alguns piercings no rosto, apareceu e logo perguntou-me o que gostaria de beber.

\- Me vê a bebida mais forte que tiver aí.

\- É pra já! – O homem pegou uma garrafa com uma bebida estranhamente colorida, que oscilava entre tons de verde e azul e encheu um caneco de madeira colocando-o em minha frente. – Aqui está, senhorita!A especialidade da casa, espero que aprecie nossa “lágrimas de sereia”.

\- Obrigada.Qual é seu nome? – Perguntei antes que o homem se afastasse, ele se virou novamente para mim e eu bebi alguns goles da forte bebida.

\- Meu nome é Sabol, sou o dono da “Sea Pleasures” e seu humilde anfitrião, ao seu dispor, senhorita.

\- Ora ora, mas que galante! – Sabol sorriu com meu comentário e fez uma mesura. – Imagino que o senhor deva ser muito bem informado sobre tudo que acontece por aqui.

\- Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, senhorita, se deseja saber o que anda acontecendo por aqui, veio ao lugar certo!E por favor, pode me chamar apenas de Sabol.

\- Certo, Sabol.Eu procuro uma famosa corsária chamada Isabela, ouviu falar dela?

\- Hum...Isabela é uma freguesa de anos, esteve aqui essa semana anunciando que estava procurando novos membros para sua tripulação.Como era mesmo que chamava seu navio?Ah...“Fúria Marinha” eu acho.Sim, sim, estou quase certo de que era isso.

\- E você saberia me dizer onde ela está?

\- Não é muito difícil encontrar alguém como a senhorita...*cof cof* Capitã Isabela. – Sabol corrigiu ao receber alguns olhares tortos de homens e mulheres que nos observavam atentamente, algo que eu não havia percebido antes. – Mas, temo que eu talvez não possa lhe dar essa informação...

         Sabol começou a ficar nervoso e a suar sob o olhar intimidador dos que nos observavam, eu revirei meus olhos e retirei minha capa, revelando minha armadura de Champion de Kirkwall, o que fez com que o bar ficasse em silêncio, exceto por algumas exclamações.

\- Muito bem.Se é assim que querem, assim será.Eu sou Marian Hawke, Champion de Kirkwall e estou à procura da Capitã Isabela.Se vocês tem alguma informação sobre ela, falem enquanto ainda estou de bom humor ou eu terei que convencê-los de uma forma nada agradável.

         Algumas pessoas engoliram em seco e todos ficaram atônitos.A tensão impregnou o ar, o perigo iminente, me fez sacar meu par de adagas duplas, o que só intimidou ainda mais a minha platéia, fazendo algumas pessoas se esconderem embaixo das mesas em busca de proteção.Um homem careca, esguio e cheio de cicatrizes levantou-se e veio em minha direção.

\- Eu posso levá-la até o navio da Capitã Isabela, mas receio que não poderei acompanhá-la depois disso.Meu nome é Beraud, a propósito.

\- Ótimo.Obrigada, Beraud.Vamos indo.

         Dito isso, vesti-me novamente com o manto negro encapuzado da inquisição e seguimos viagem pelas ruas pedregosas até o extremo sul do cais.Havia uma enorme montanha de pedra, onde as ondas batiam furiosamente e um caminho estreito pela beirada da montanha.

\- Essa é a trilha mais rápida até o navio da Capitã Isabela, irá vê-lo assim que cruzar a montanha.Adeus, Hawke.

         Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Beraud sumiu no meio da multidão das ruas de Llomerryn e eu suspirei.Saquei meu par de adagas e cravei na pedra das montanhas para fazer de apoio na travessia.

          O mar beijava a borda da minha capa e a sola dos meus pés, enquanto eu tentava me equilibrar na estreita trilha, era como se as ondas quisessem me engolir.

          Logo, avistei o “Fúria Marinha”, era uma embarcação magnífica de dois andares, as janelas refletiam o azul turquesa das ondas e os detalhes dourados brilhavam na luz do Sol, até a madeira molhada reluzia.

         Quando cheguei na areia, havia uma fila para entrar no navio, possivelmente novos integrantes para a tripulação de Isabela, o que facilitou minha entrada furtiva.

         Os homens e mulheres se aglomeraram no deck principal em frente ao timão, esperando pelas ordens de sua nova Capitã que estava olhando o horizonte com uma luneta.

         Ver Isabela em seu traje de corsária azul foi uma experiência de tirar o fôlego, parecia que era a primeira vez que a via novamente.A brisa balançava seus longos cabelos negros, seu enorme chapéu com uma pena branca na lateral, seus olhos cor de mel enigmáticos, seu sorriso sarcástico e seu ar de superioridade e realização naquele traje, inflamavam meu corpo com um misto de orgulho, amor e desejo.

         Eu permaneci escondida em meio a multidão, observando-a, admirando-a, enquanto ela discursava e gritava ordens aos novos marujos.Aos poucos, eles foram se movimentando para realizar as tarefas, o que me obrigou a me esconder.

         A Capitã Isabela tinha pleno conhecimento de tudo que se passava em seu navio e não demorou para aparecer furtivamente com uma adaga em meu pescoço.

\- Diga-me quem você é, quais suas intenções e talvez eu não te jogue no mar agora mesmo!

\- Awn...Que pena, eu gostaria muito de dar um mergulho com você.

         A expressão de Isabela tornou-se perplexa, sua mão deixou a adaga cair no deck no navio de imediato e eu retirei meu capuz sorrindo, o que a fez sorrir e ficar atônita ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ha-Hawke?Oh pelas águas de Amaranthine!

         Ela me abraçou apertado e beijou meus lábios sem se importar com sua tripulação que nos observava como uma platéia.Seus olhos brilhavam como as ondas sendo beijadas pelos raios de sol, o que fazia meu coração se aquecer em meu peito.

\- Agora podemos navegar rumo ao horizonte...Dessa vez, pra sempre.

         Isabela mal conseguia conter a emoção, seus olhos estavam marejados de alegria e seu sorriso, era o mais lindo que já havia visto.Ela tomou minhas mãos nas suas e me guiou até sua cabine, trancando a porta em seguida.

         A cabine era bem elegante e decorada no estilo antiva-rivain, com uma enorme cama de casal coberta pelos mais finos tecidos e veludos, que pendiam até do teto e inúmeros travesseiros.Além disso, havia uma cadeira acolchoada que mais se assemelhava a um trono e uma enorme mesa coberta de papéis, mapas e alguns instrumentos estranhos de pirata, com uma adaga fincada em algum lugar do mapa que não me arrisquei a olhar para não estragar a surpresa.

\- Hum...Nada mal para alguém que prefere Lowtown à minha mansão em Hightown.

\- Haha engraçadinha Hawke.Uma Capitã precisa ter aposentos à altura não acha?

         Isabela deitou na cama em uma pose provocante, seu olhar hipnotizante me incitava a acompanhá-la, o que fiz sem pensar duas vezes.

\- E uma companheira à altura, não acha?

         Deitei sobre ela e tomei seus lábios em um beijo longo e intenso.Estávamos famintas uma da outra e nossa paixão nos inflamava, nos incitando a nos tocar a todo custo.

         Nossas mãos passeavam habilmente pelas curvas de nossos corpos, desafivelando, desabotoando, retirando armaduras e tudo que estivesse impedindo o toque de nossos corpos.Mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos, a memória de cada detalhe de nossos corpos permanecia e cada toque atingia o ponto certo para provocar o máximo de prazer e entorpecer ainda mais nossos sentidos.

\- Eu senti sua falta, Hawke.

         Isabela confessou entre gemidos e beijos apaixonados, já havia retirado toda a minha armadura, deixando-me completamente nua, enquanto ainda vestia seu chapéu, suas calças e suas botas.

\- Eu também, Isabela...Capitã Isabela. – Eu corrigi, o que a fez sorrir e beijar-me com mais intensidade. – Espera um minuto.

\- O que foi, Hawke?

         Eu me afastei dela, ficando de pé, o que a fez sentar-se na cama e admirar meu corpo nu.

\- Desde quando você usa calças?

         Isabela explodiu em gargalhadas e sorriu abertamente.

\- Ai Hawke, você é impossível!

\- Senti falta das suas risadas e dos seus sorrisos...

         Ela retirou as botas e as calças, ficando completamente nua, exceto pelo chapéu e seus acessórios rivaini, que a deixavam extremamente sexy, ainda mais do que o habitual.

\- Agora não sentirá mais, me terá todos os dias.

\- Estou ansiosa pra isso.

         Isabela envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu abracei sua cintura, colando nossos corpos, o que nos fez gemer como reflexo.Nossa pele queimava com o toque uma da outra, inflamada por um misto de luxúria, paixão e amor.

         Eu a deitei na cama novamente e continuei a beijá-la apaixonadamente, senti seu cheiro afrodisíaco, um aroma tão avassalador quanto a dona, um misto de maresia e tempestade.

         Comecei a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, o que a fez arfar levemente.Saboriei seu corpo deixando uma trilha de beijos e lambidas do pescoço até seu abdômen, o que a fez soltar alguns gemidos leves e acariciar meus cabelos.

\- Ah Hawke...

\- Shhhh...Só estou começando a te amar inteira.

         Isabela corou, pelo menos, o máximo de rubor que uma pele morena pode demonstrar, ela ardia de desejo e se arrepiava a cada toque meu.Beijei seus lábios novamente, o que a fez envolver os braços e as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, encostando nossos prazeres, o que provocou gemidos de ambas.

         Seus seios roçavam de forma provocante contra os meus, o que me fez notar que ela estava se movendo de propósito contra o meu corpo, nos fazendo nos tocar ao máximo, o que me fez gemer em resposta e o rubor tomou minha face.Diante disso, ela sorriu de um jeito provocante e continuou a me beijar intensamente.

\- Isabela...ah ah

\- Shhhh...Hawke, eu também tenho meus truques.

         Ela jogou o peso do seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo-me ficar embaixo dela e se sentou sobre mim, deixando nossos sexos em contato, enquanto ela rebolava provocante, gemendo e me arrancando gemidos.

         Eu me sentei colando nossos corpos novamente, sem desfazer nossa conexão, envolvi novamente sua cintura e ela envolveu meu pescoço, nos beijamos como se nossa vida dependesse daquele beijo.Nossas cinturas se movimentavam uma contra a outra, roçando nossos sexos e nossos seios, os gemidos escapavam entre nossos beijos e respiração ofegante.Nossos corações batiam acelerados em uníssono.

\- Eu te amo Hawke.

\- Eu também te amo, minha Capitã, minha Isabela.

         Ela sorriu abertamente e gemeu com mais intensidade, estávamos alcançando o ápice.Eu olhei no fundo de seus olhos, enquanto me movia mais rápido contra ela.Isabela deitou em meu ombro e gemeu aos meus ouvidos em seu ápice, o que me fez acompanhá-la em sincronia.

         Nós deitamos abraçadas entre os tecidos e almofadas macias, sorrindo como há muito tempo não fazíamos.A distância e o tempo haviam sido cruéis inimigos, mas agora já não tinham mais importância.

\- É difícil acreditar que todos os dias serão assim...Parece um sonho, mas sem aquelas coisas estranhas do fade.

\- E sem aranhas, sem coisas verdes gosmentas, sem demônios...

\- Principalmente, sem desire demons.

\- Concordo.Mas falta uma coisa.

         Isabela levantou-se da cama e rumou em direção a uma pequena mesinha no canto da cabine.A visão de seu corpo nu era extasiante, parecia uma Deusa pirata, por mais herege que isso possa ser.Ela voltou para a cama com uma xícara na mão e se sentou, eu sentei e peguei uma das xícaras.

\- O que é isso?

\- Chá Rivaini, nossa especialidade local, não alcoólica, claro.

\- Não sabia que você era fã de chá.

\- Esse não é um chá comum, tem propriedades curativas e é revigorante.Além disso, é ótimo pra uma noite movimentada.

         Ela disse sorrindo de lado e bebendo a xícara de uma só vez.Eu não era muito fã de chá, mas resolvi tomá-lo, já que ela insistia que era tão bom.O líquido era quente e um pouco viscoso, açucarado, afrodisíaco e refrescante ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nossa.Isso é bom!

\- Eu disse. – Ela pegou as xícaras e colocou sobre a mesa. – Agora, hora da parte dois.

         Isabela sentou em meu colo e me beijou apaixonadamente, nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo próprio e nossos lábios acompanhavam, vez ou outra, mordiscávamos os lábios uma da outra e sorríamos.

         Foi uma noite longa de amores e prazeres, a primeira de muitas que ainda estariam por vir.Finalmente, eu teria meu descanso ao lado da minha amada Isabela e as ondas nos levariam a novas aventuras, que nos aguardam no horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal,
> 
> Espero que gostem da fanfic, escrevi com muito carinho <3
> 
> Beijos,
> 
> LadyLay4


End file.
